In various circumstances, a surgical instrument can be configured to apply energy to tissue in order to treat and/or destroy the tissue. In certain circumstances, a surgical instrument can comprise one or more electrodes which can be positioned against and/or positioned relative to the tissue such that electrical current can flow through the electrodes and into the tissue. The surgical instrument can further comprise an electrical input, a supply conductor electrically coupled with the electrodes, and/or a return conductor which can be configured to allow current to flow from the electrical input, through the supply conductor, through the electrodes and tissue, and then through the return conductor to an electrical output, for example. In various circumstances, the energy can generate heat within the captured tissue to create one or more hemostatic seals within the tissue. Such embodiments may be particularly useful for sealing blood vessels, for example. The surgical instrument can further comprise a cutting member which can be moved relative to the tissue and electrodes in order to transect the tissue.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.